Pretending
by karuraChan1
Summary: I hate Valentine's Day. What s the point of being here, maybe I should just agree, and pretend.   Jori fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, I know it's been a few days already since Valentine's Day, but what can I do, I wasn't planning on posting a new fanfic, the idea just came to me on Valentine's xD.**

**Well, I hope you like it. Dedicated to every Jori shipper in the world.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine at all, never will be.**

* * *

><p>I hate Valentine's Day, I really do. You can add it to the list of things I really despise in the world, right after the words tissue and moisture. And how could I not hate it when, for the first time in a long time, I'm alone… and it's not that I need him to feel good about myself, not at all. It's just that I thought he would be back with me by now. That he would be all romantic about it and ask me with several roses to be his valentine again. But that didn't happen. I don't like to recognize it but it hurt when he dumped me, when he humiliated me in front of our friends… if you can call them that…<p>

I mean, seriously, all we did was fight a little. Why was it so different from the rest of the time? We have always fought like that, ever since we met each other, even our first kiss was after a fight. I can't help but feel he wanted to break up with me and he was just making up excuses because he wasn't man enough to tell me what he really felt, to tell me the truth. He does not love me anymore. And I get it, I really do, but I thought he cared enough for me. I thought he would tell me the truth. Instead he left me counting outside Vega's house like a moron. While he stayed there playing cards…. He played cards for God's sake!

He wasn't hurting; he was probably happy in a fight-free environment, being hit on by the older Vega. I really don't get it. Nobody likes her! But they prefer to have her there than me. Granted, she lives there, but it would have been nice if one of my friends at least would have come after me. I know I would have only been obnoxious to them, but still, it would have been a nice gesture. But that didn't happen. All I got was a text message from Tori freaking Vega asking me if I was alright, and a weird call from Cat asking for advice about how not to skip three when you are counting. Apparently she was impressed by my math skills.

That night I drove for a couple of hours before heading back home. I had the stupid hope that Beck would be there when I got back, ready to apologize and ask me to give us another chance. But he wasn't. I wasn't just disappointed and sad… it really pissed me off. So the first thing I did was to go to the Slap and change my relationship status. That would teach him. If he had the nerve of breaking up with me like that, he would never have me back, even if it hurts a little.

It's been over a week since that happened and here I am, wandering alone on Valentine's Day in the mall. I'm not sure what possessed me to go out today. I mean, what exactly did I expect? To have fun doing activities that are meant to be done as a couple, activities like dinner, movies, etcetera? I don't usually enjoy those, not even with someone; this was such a bad call. All I see are couples being all mushy and happy. What's the point, why am I even here at all? Am I torturing myself? I know that sometimes I say I like pain, and I do, but this is ridiculous.

Maybe I should just go home. Yeah, stay home and watch some gore movie for the tenth time this week. That's what I'm thinking about when I see her. Just what I needed…Tori Vega walking through the mall. I should just go now before she sees me; the last thing I need is an awkward conversation with the shiny princess. Wait… maybe it _is_ what I need; torturing Vega a little may make me feel better about myself. After all, I don't see her with anyone. I'm not the only one who's alone on Valentine's.

There she is, frowning and looking at a store. She hasn't even noticed I'm there, so I can't help it when I go and scream really loud next to her ear. She looks really startled until she sees me and smiles, still a little worried.

"Hey Jade, jeez, you scared me," she says while she runs a hand through her hair. I wonder what's up with this girl and her hair.

"I see. Well, that kind of was the idea," I tell her, smirking at her.

"That's what I thought. So what are you up to?" she asks. What am I up to anyway? What should I tell her? Maybe I'll just avoid her question.

"None of your business, Vega, I'm just clearing my mind." That sounded a little more offensive than I expected, but still within parameters. She just nods and says nothing. This girl is really scared of me.

"And what are you up to here on Valentine's Day, _alone_?" I smirk, giving emphasis on the last word.

"Oh, you know, I'm looking for a new pearphone. I haven't had time until today." She looks a little confused.

"And why do you look so confused. You don't know what color to choose from?" It certainly looks like a problem the little princess could have.

"Well, kind of, yeah, I do." I knew it.

"Purple," I say before I can stop myself.

"What?" she asks.

"The color… you should buy a purple one," I tell her, and she nods.

"You're right, I will… Um, Jade, do you want to…" She stops there and blushes like a tomato.

"Do I want what, Vega?" I ask, looking straight into her eyes, forcing her to look down.

"Well, nothing. I was just wandering if you would like to go with me to buy it. You know, join me so I'm not alone," she says, still looking down. Right, because it would be so much fun joining Vega in the search for a pearphone. But on the other hand, there is really nothing else I want to do right now.

"So you're not alone? You mean on Valentine's Day? Are you asking me on a date, Vega? I had no idea you saw me that way," I say, laughing. It's just priceless to see her blushing like that. A few moments go by before she speaks again.

"Yes..." she says and I freeze. Is she serious?

"What Vega?"

"Yes, I want you to join me on Valentine's Day. Like you said, I'm alone, and you are too, as far as I can see… We could have a pretend date, maybe?" she suggests, and I'm ready to say no, to say something mean to make her feel ridiculous about even asking.

But instead I said, "Sure." I don't know what possessed me to say that. It was meant to be a sarcastic "sure", but it came out completely different, almost as a happy "sure". Oh well, what's the worst that could happen anyway?

"Seriously?" Her eyes are big as plates, confusion in her eyes. I'm sure she thought, just as I did, that I was going to make fun of her.

"It's just pretending, right? Yeah…I guess it could be worst. After all, making fun of you is one of my favorite's things to do," I say. I need to help this situation somehow.

"Cool then, let's go. Purple, you said, right?" And there she is, smiling at me like there's no place on earth she would like to be instead of here with me. Well… she has always been like that to me, no matter what. It's probably just the way she is.

It wasn't a problem to buy the pearphone. She bought the one I suggested, and sometimes I wonder if she would do whatever I told her. Maybe I should put that to practice now.

"So… we're on a pretend date, right?" I ask her, and she looks at me, puzzled.

"Yes, we are…" she answers.

"Alright, then we should continue on it and do something fun. What about going to the movies? There is a particular movie I want to see," I tell her. It should be fun seeing her suffer with a gory movie.

"Sure, that sounds great. Which one do you have in mind, Jade?" she asks with a smile.

"The Zombie's Comeback; I heard it's really bloody." I smirk at her. I know she may throw up when she watches the movie. It's really a win-win for me.

"Oh, yeah, that could be… fun." I knew she would say yes, so we head to the movies and buy two tickets.

Once we're watching the movie, it becomes obvious that she can't take gore. I mean, she can pretend all she wants that she can, but she keeps closing her eyes every time someone dies. It makes the movie even funnier to watch.

It's then that I notice that she is sinking into the seat. Nope, I can't allow that; she needs to watch this movie, so I take her by the shoulders and lift her. She stares at me like I had just become a rainbow or something. And then I see why. I'm hugging her, in the movies, on a date, a pretend date. Of course she was going to think something else.

I was about to take my arm away from her when she cuddles against it and puts her head on my shoulder, looking directly to the screen. So much for taking my arm back. Well, I guess I got what I wanted; she's watching the movie now and I must say she looks really relaxed. That wasn't what I wanted.

"Having fun there, Vega?" I ask her with sarcasm, without taking my arm yet. I want to see her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I am," she says, looking confident. "And we _are_ on a date. You could try and call me Tori, you know?" And she's smirking at me, something that makes me lose my usual state of confidence.

"Is that right, Vega? Oh well… Then Tori it is, for today. After all…we are on a pretend date. Everything should be the same as on a regular date." And saying that, I hug her even tighter, bringing her closer to me.

"Yes, everything," she says, smiling, and returns her eyes to the screen, looking happier than I have ever seen her, which is kind of add, considering she is always happy.

The movie goes on without much of a change. She refused to move from where she was, not that I had asked her to, but still, she remained there, even taking the liberty of hugging me when the worst scenes came. And I honestly don't know why I allowed it; it must be about the date thing, but it was kind of fun, and I could swear that there was a moment where she was looking at me, at my eyes, at my lips, when she wanted me to kiss her. I can't be sure, but it felt like it. So I just pretended not to notice it. I guess I have always kind of thought that she liked me somehow. No one takes the kind of punishment I make her go through just because. What should I do now? Go on with the date? Or just… go home?

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so what do you think about it? It was meant to be a one shot, but I guess it's just not in me to write short stories xD.

let me know what you think. Thanks for reading n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all your alerts and reviews, those make me so happy n.n**

**This chapter is from Tori's point of view :3**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>I can't believe what's going on today; it feels like it wasn't really happening. I came here today with the hope of only getting a new pearphone and maybe eat ice cream after that. But what happened was so much different.<p>

I mean, I guess I shouldn't act so surprised, considering the fact that I made it happen, but I just never thought she would agree with it. She is always making fun of me and being mean.

Why do I even like her at all? It's a mystery to me. I just couldn't prevent it. I had to do it.

She approached me in the first place, she was the one that came to me, even if it was just to scare the heck out of me, and she did.

Then she told me to buy the purple pearphone and I did. It's not that I just listen to everything she says, no, it's not. I have a mind of my own, thank you very much, it's just that she said the same color I was thinking about, so it only made sense for me to buy that one. By the way, it's super cool, I can't wait to use it.

After that, she invited me to the movies, and I really mean _invited_. She suggested the idea, she suggested the movie (not my first choice) and she even paid for the tickets. And what's even more, when we were watching that awful movie, she hugged me. I'm not sure why, but I wasn't about to question life for that. I just acted like I controlled the situation, making myself confident like I have no idea how. But it worked. I'm pretty sure it did because she didn't push me away when I put my head on her shoulder, she just hugged me tighter and brought me even closer to her.

After that, I just pretended to be watching the movie. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than her. How soft her skin was, the way her hair smelt… everything was just so intoxicating that I couldn't help but be hypnotized by her, and at some point during the movie, I almost kissed her. Can you blame me? The entire situation was so romantic, so clear to me, that I had to use all of my will power to remind myself that we were on a pretend date, and that Jade West would never kiss me, not even in this situation.

As far as I was concerned Jade only saw that as an acting exercise, she wasn't even there for the same reasons I was. Maybe she wanted to make me feel bad or was just trying to forget about Beck… oh my God, Beck! I can't believe I completely forgot about him. I mean, after all of that happened in my house, and how they changed their relationship status, I sort of shoved all of that from my mind when I saw Jade today. I wonder what Beck would say if he saw me on a date, a pretend date, with his ex-girlfriend.

"Planet calling Tori." I look at her, and there she is, with that smirk on her face, making fun of me for something I haven't yet figured out.

"What? What happened?" I ask her.

"Oh, nothing really, I just was telling you that maybe we should go home now, and you didn't even react, so I was making sure you were still alive and haven't mutated into one of those zombies. Although I must admit it…that would be extremely cool." She looks just like she was imagining that scene, me walking like a zombie and her preparing her Winchester to make a shot straight through my head. That would certainly end the zombie. Wait…did she say that we should both just go our own ways now? No, come on, I can't let that happen, not yet at least.

"No," I say and she looks at me in a weird way. "I mean, I'm not a zombie and also, come on, it's really early and there are so many things we still could do," I say, raising a brow.

And she smiles. I swear I had never seen her smiling so much to me. She is a really nice person to hang out with when we're not at school and she is not with Beck… okay, so maybe this is the first time she has actually been kind of nice with me.

"There are? Then enlighten me, what should we do now, Tori?" she asks, copying my brow-raising movement. And I feel my heart almost skip a beat when she does it.

"Well, we could go and have dinner or coffee…" I suggest. I know it may sound boring or repetitive, but it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"A coffee and we'll take it from there. Who knows what could happen after that?" she states. And I swear she is playing me because the moment she said that, she wets her bottom lip, and it's a movement so subtle, so sexy, that I almost faint. This girl must know what she makes me feel.

"Oh, that works for me. You lead the way, Jade, I'll follow," I declare. And she smiles and takes my arm, taking me to her favorite coffee shop.

Once we are there she orders what seems to be a lot of caffeine with hot water for her and a hot chocolate for me. I wonder how she knew what I would ask for.

"I can't give you caffeine, who knows if you'll ever stop jumping around." It's all she says when I ask her and her answer makes me chuckle. It's funny to think that that's what she imagines I would do if I drink coffee.

"Come on, Jade, I'm not Cat," I say while I continue laughing because I think that if someone jumps around after drinking coffee, that would be Cat, although she jumps around even when she doesn't.

"I see. Do you want to change your coffee order?" she asks.

"No, no need to, I love hot chocolate," I say and she sighs.

"Then why all the fuss about it, Vega?" she asks while paying for the drinks. I frown at her. "Sorry, why all the fuss about it, Tori?" she changes the question.

"No reason, I just wanted to know." I shrug and we head to our table and start chatting.

About twenty minutes go by and we are talking and she is laughing, and it's the best sound I have ever heard in my life.

"You know, it must be genetic. I have never met Cat's brother, but the other day Cat called me to ask me how not to skip three when you're counting," she confides in me. I knew Cat had difficulties with that the other day when she was picking up cards. I didn't notice at first; I was thinking about something else, but let's just say, I was never going to be able to get together all of the cards that I needed for the Straight flush.

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks to her not picking up every card I ended up losing all of my money to Beck," I say, and the moment I say it, I know I screwed up, badly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to mention…" I hurry to say.

"To mention what, Tori?" She acts like I had said nothing and I don't know if she is okay about it or if she is just ignoring what I said in order to keep having fun. Nevertheless, I just ignore that voice in the back of my head that tells me to let it be and I just go and ask her.

"How are you feeling about Beck? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Beck who?" she says, smiling at me. "Look, Tori, let's not bring up ghosts to our conversation. There's no need to, we are on a date now," she states. And to hear her calling this a date, without adding the word "pretend" makes me happier than I expected. And that is to say a lot.

"Oh, okay. So that person is a ghost? That sounds weird," I say, frowning at her reply of "_you_'re weird" while she laughs.

"How am I weird, Jade?" I ask and I really don't know why I do, no good answer could come of that.

"You seriously need to ask? You just are, period," she declares, and I guess I am. I like her after all, that makes me weird, not to mention the rest of me.

"Alright, I guess I am then," I say, and we continue our conversation until it gets a little late and she suggests that it's time to leave. I nod, feeling a little sad that it's over so soon, but I guess I knew it couldn't last forever.

"Come on, Tori, I'll take you home" she states, like there's nothing I have to say on that. And it's alright because I didn't come by car.

"Alright, let's go, Jade." Saying that, we walk out of the mall towards her car.

When we're in her car I notice that we are not driving to my house.

"Jade, where are we going? This is not the way to my house." And I don't know if I like this situation or if I'm getting a little scared about it. After all, Jade has her scissors with her at all times…I could be a victim of a horrible murder.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. No, we are not going to your house. I told you it was time for us to leave the mall and that I will take you to your house, and I will, but not right now. First, I've thought of a special place to take you." A special place to take me? Ok, that sounds a) really romantic or b) really scary. I think I'll go for a.

We left the city to what seems like a vantage point where we can see the city, and yes, it is so romantic.

"Jade, this is…" It's all I manage to say because I really don't know if I should be saying something.

"Yes, it is. I was just thinking this date has to end in a proper way, see the sunset and all that." She smirks at me and next thing I know she is holding my hand and placing her head on my shoulder and I feel dizzy. Her breath is dangerously touching my neck, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. I'm paralyzed; there is really nothing I can do but let this continue, and God knows I want it to continue.

So I cup her cheek and caress it, running my fingers through her hair, touching her lips. Her eyes seem to be asking me to kiss her, and I don't realize what I'm doing until I am kissing her. It's a soft kiss at first, merely brushing her lips with mine, but then she takes over and makes the kiss deeper, and I swear I could die right now and be happy.

A few seconds go by and she pulls away, leaving me panting. She smirks and moves away from me.

"Beautiful sunset, Tori, but I think it's time to go home. I don't want your mom to be worried on a school day," she says, smiling. Is she serious, after what happened? She is taking me home now?

"Really? Oh… Well, I guess." There's nothing else I can say without sounding utterly disappointed because I am.

The ride back home is quiet and she is not smiling anymore. I guess the pretend date is over because she is not acting as if she likes me anymore.

We pull into the driveway of my house. I say goodbye and I'm ready to get out of the car when she takes my arm and stops me.

"What happened?" I ask. It's a little confusing. I guess she just wants to tell me not to tell anyone; that's out of the question…no one would believe me anyway.

"Hey, Vega, how do you feel about pretending some other time?" she asks, raising one brow at me. I smile.

"I would love to." And I have the feeling we will continue pretending for a long time. And it's awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, so I hope you have liked this story n.n this was the final chapter. So, tell me what you think n.n**

Take Care!


End file.
